Saint Paladin's Chronicles
by Seraphius
Summary: "The future may be written for us, but it is our decision alone whether we follow it or not." OCxHarem
1. Prologue

**Prologue: How It Came To Be**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tenchi Muyo War on Geminar series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC.**

* * *

 _Sacred Mechanoids...Giant humanoid mechas powered by Ahou were hailed as the greatest in sporting events worldwide during the days of the Ancient Civilization. For generations, numerous capable individuals battles it out in Ahou-powered arenas to test their worth, fighting for honor, glory, and wealth. However, as these events grew increasingly more malicious than it was, the Mechanoids became like powder kegs ready to detonate. Thus, it happened..._

 _The Great Cataclysm, a rather simple name of the catastrophic calamity. Caused by the utter negligence of Sacred Mechanoid pilots's welfare, the most powerful Mechanoids in the world went berserk and demolished much of the Ancient Civilization. To the people of Geminar, the realm of the Civilization was simply called the Old World. But to those who remembers it well, calls it by its original name: Earth. Year 2100 C.E, corrupted Mechalords, led by Gaia, engulfed the entirety of the globe into chaos, ravaging everything that stood in their path. It is said, that the Ahou energy emitted by the Mechalords were so powerful that it shattered the landscapes beyond comprehension. North and South American continents were blasted into the sea, merging the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. The majority of Asia and Southern Africa were either submerged as well or reduced into barren wastelands with no life. Only the majority of Europe, Northern Africa, and the Middle East remained mostly above water._

 _According to the ancient myth, due to the extent of the damage, the ancient Goddess descended upon the world and vanquished the Mechalords with the aid of three artificial humans whom defeated Gaia, sealing them away and saving what's left of the world. With the Cataclysm over, the Goddess decreed the creation of the Holy Church to oversee and safeguard the renewed future of the globe. Above all else, the Church was to ensure that the Mechanoids are never to resurface again. Sadly, this was not meant to be. The ancient Mechalord, Gaia, was accidentally excavated in the Shtrayu Empire. Unable to prevent the unearthing, the Church took action to prevent an arms race among the nations of Geminar,_ _allotting a fixed number of Sacred Mechanoids and Mechamasters to each country to maintain a balance of power as well as holding the annual Sacred Tournament to pacify the enthusiasm of Mechanoids. 1,000 years have passed, Geminar is believed to be in its greatest times of peace. But peace is as fragile as a twig on the ground. Anyone can break it at any time_ _..._

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_...**

Silence was like waiting for the world to simply drag you into the ground or lift you into blank open space with nothing to do but wait. And waiting was exactly what a young man was doing, sitting quietly on a chair. The room he was in was dark, almost pitch black. But it vaguely looks more like a large containment chamber. The young man has been sitting there for some time but he was patient but also anxious at what's to become of him later. Finally, his wait ended. A bright light turned on, as its gleams over him, revealing his appearance. The young man has blue eyes, fair skin, and short raven messy hair with silver highlights along with a notable scar on his right eye. He is wearing a dark blue short-sleeved polo shirt with a white winged crest **[Fanfic Cover Image]** at his right chest. Around the shirt was a white sleeveless hoodie with yellow ochre linings, two side pockets, and two pockets at the chest diagonally inclined. He has a pair of blue bootcut jeans, a pair of blue & white running shoes, and a pair of black wrist sweatbands with same white winged crest on it. Lifting his head and looking up, the young man sees a window with three silhouettes.

 **"Kazuya Yamamori."** The silhouette in the middle spoke up with an auto-tuned voice, **"Thank you for participating in this. It will truly shed some light on your identity for all of us."**

"I would love to say _your welcome_ , but..." Kazuya looks around him, "Did you really have to place me in here?"

 **"I apologize for this. But this is standard procedure."**

Kazuya nodded calmly, "Alright. So what do you need?"

 **"I would like you to answer some questions regarding yourself. Once we are done, I will have you go through a diagnostic test on your DNA. Would that be alright?"**

"Fine by me."

 **"Alright. Let us begin with your family."**

"Well..." Kazuya started. "As you already know, my name is Kazuya Yamamori. My father was Mamoru Yamatani and my mother was Asami Hiraoka. I also had a twin brother named Yuusha. And if I recall...I knew my grandfather well from my mother's side...Kyoushi."

 **"Tell me about them."**

"My father, Mamoru. He was a composed individual with a pragmatic approach to life. He believed that, through well-defined codes of law, most of the world's problems could be solved. Of course through, I didn't fully agree with his methods. And we often butted heads over it, saying that I am too soft while he is too ruthless. In a way, we were counter-weights to each other. My mother, Asami. I don't know much about her other than the fact that she died about a few months I was born...Killed in action, I was told. My twin brother Yuusha was a very inquisitive one. Wherever he goes, if he sees something he can learn, he doesn't hesitate to know. My grandfather, Kyoushi...I don't recall much about him. As a matter of fact, the last person I saw before _awakening_ was him."

 **"Awakening?"**

"Yeah. I remember that I was attacked from all sides by people who wanted me dead. I didn't understand what I did that could have provoke them to have such hatred. I was badly hurt...And before blacking out, I remember seeing my grandfather and he said something before everything went dark."

 **"What did he say?"**

"He said... _Your time will come._ When I woke up, I was in a place I recognize...But it wasn't my home...At least, not anymore."

 **"Hmm...You speak of waking up here, on Geminar?"**

"That's right. Geminar, the New World from the ruins of Earth, the Old World. I couldn't believe it when I realized that. I thought I was sucked into some sort of fantasy realm or something...Like teleported to another world."

 **"Obviously not."**

"Anyway. My memories were scattered when I woke up. At the time, I only remember that I was badly hurt before my grandfather got me to rest. Since then, day by day, week by week, as I continue to live on Geminar, meeting new people, I begin to remember my past...Vividly."

 **"Hmm...Tell us about your experience, starting from your awakening."**

"It all starts with a mask."

 **"A mask?"**

"Yeah. The mask of a stranger but the essence of a friend...An old friend."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_...**

Images of numerous events begins to roll in. One had a trio of women standing before three large mechas, another has two more large mechas dueling in a vast cave, another shows a silver-haired woman disintegrating into a great spark of light in the same cave, and many more beings flashing by. The sounds and voices from these many events can be heard until everything speeds up and suddenly goes black.

 ***Tik*Tok*** **Tik*Tok***

The sound of a clock can be heard clearly. Kazuya has his eyes closed but hearing the clock bewilders him.

" _Wait, shouldn't I be dead?_ " Kazuya thought. He remembers being struck numerous times but surrounding foes, all hell-bent on killing him. The look in their eyes was all too memorable. The hatred was real and Kazuya can still feel the chill down his spine. Then he noticed. " _I'm breathing. I'm alive?_ "

Confused, Kazuya gradually opens his eyes. Looking up at a pale brown ceiling, Kazuya didn't move as he shifts his eyes around to get accustomed to his sight. He moves his head, noticing that he is within a decent but empty house as he spots a window to his left with sunlight coming through. Seeing that he was in his casual wear, Kazuya look to a table next to the bed and sees his jacket neatly folded.

 **"Finally, woken up, aye kid?"** A sudden voice came into his head.

"Wha-? Who is that? Who's there?" Kazuya swung his head around.

 **"Easy kiddo. You don't need to get all hysterical with your BFF, ya?"**

...

"Oh, Raikou. Sorry about that..." Kazuya sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

Raikou. Kazuya remembers. Raikou is an alter ego that Kazuya has within his mind. Not certain how that came to be but Raikou acts as some sort of conscious in his mindscape.

"Where am I? Where are we?" Kazuya asked.

 **"You're about to find out."**

Then he hears some rustling noise and seagulls gradually getting louder outside.

" _The ocean?_ "

Curious, he begins to move his body. At first, it felt difficult to even budge a finger but now he was getting use to it. Sitting up, he took a moment to take a breath before standing up and wake towards the window. Looking out, he sees a beautiful coast, bringing out a wave of ease. Wasting no time, he headed for the doorway, opened it, and walked outside. The fresh air and sunlight bathed him as relief fell over. Kazuya indulged himself in it before noticing something odd to his right. He saw a massive wide structure what looks like ruins lying not far from the coast. It was linked by a bridge which carries towards the coast. But the strangest part was that there were many _floating_ vessels above with several floating human-like beings near them.

" _Are those...?_ " Now Kazuya was worried again. "Where am I?"

"Haha...The obvious first words for you, Kazuya Yamamori." A woman's voice spoke.

Kazuya was surprised from the sudden appearance as he turned around. A woman, dressed in a skin-tight black outfit with a nun-like headdress along with a masquerade mask with red linings at the eye area, was leaning near the door. Kazuya stares at the figure with alert but he quickly eased when a sense of nostalgia came over him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Apologies for my abrupt appearance. My name is Neizai." The masked woman said, approaching.

" _Neizai?_ " Kazuya thought, recognizing the name somehow.

"I just simply wanted to let you take it slowly before telling you your current predicament." Neizai continued.

Kazuya turned and gazed at the floating vessels, the large bridge, and finally the ruins before looking back to the masked woman.

"What do you mean my _current predicament_?" Kazuya asked calmly. "Where am I?"

"The Northern coast of the Shtrayu Empire. You have been in a coma, Kazuya...For a thousand years."

...

"Oh...Nice..."

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **Next Time: Chpt.1 Welcome to Geminar**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, Seraphius here. I have loved Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar for so long but couldn't find it's fanfics when it's under the name Saint Knight's Tale. I'm really surprised there are so little fanfics consider how well done the anime was. ****Since Kenshi is technically transported from Earth, I decided to make an OC to replace him. I know that sounds VERY cliche and perhaps very unwanted but I will make certain changes to the story so please bare with me.** **If you guys like the prologue then I'll be happy to continue it. As always, review for anything including holes and errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Character Name: Kazuya Yamamori

Race: Human

Height: 5'10" (177.8cm)

Weight: 147lbs. (66.7kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Raven with Silver Highlights

Nationality: Japanese

Current Age: 16

Info: Kazuya is typically positive despite his misty past, but acknowledges the need for serious rational behavior and actions in certain circumstances. Kazuya is physically capable, with a slim but muscular form, able to lift up heavy objects with ease as well as excelling in several forms of martial arts. Not one to seek violent solutions, Kazuya relies on shrewd pragmatism to solve many problems in attempts to avoid conflict. Despite this, he's under no delusions regarding the situational need for drastic repercussion. The persona of his core crystal, Raikou, is a combination of the personalities of Kazuya's predecessors. Acting as an adviser and debates with Kazuya about certain courses of action, the two have managed to compromise, attaining a sibling-like bond.


	2. Chpt 1: Welcome to Geminar

**Chpt.1: Welcome to Geminar**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tenchi Muyo War on Geminar series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC.**

* * *

" _When I first met Neizai, the nostalgia kicked in as though I knew her from somewhere. Of course, with that outfit, she was obviously not recognizable but in a way she just did as well. Anyway, the idea of me being in a comatose state for a whole millennium was completely absurd to hear. Then again, I did get knocked down really hard so who is to say it couldn't happen. To make matters worse, I had barely any memories of my past. Other than my alter ego Raikou, hazy recollection on my family, and my martial, domestic, and other skills, there was nothing I could recall. The only thing I knew was that I was alone. But at the same time, I needed to know what I was doing here. Why was I awaken? What is it all for? Neizai didn't give me the appropriate answers but I went with it anyway. All I knew was that I was needed here. As long as that fact stood, I continued to press on..._ "

* * *

 ** _Spring of 1016 A.C [After Cataclysm]_**

 ** _Northern Coast of the Shtrayu Empire…_**

It was broad daylight in the early morning. Thousands of people was working and moving about at the coast of the sea, with a large marketing zone filled with valuable goods. Connecting to the coast was a large suspension bridge that stretches out towards an ancient arena with a large partially deformed ceiling over one side of it. The arena was filled with people with the commoners sitting among the stone seats surrounding the arena while rulers, nobles, and representatives of other nations gathered in line at the center of the arena.

Kazuya, now covered in a hooded cloak, and masked woman, Neizai, are both standing at the very rear seats of the entire arena, overlooking the ceremony from the shadows. After Kazuya got something to eat for the morning, Neizai briefly explained the place he was in: Geminar, a single continent that remains from the Great Cataclysm a millennium ago, which left the Ancient Civilization shattered. The things about the Holy Church, the nations around them like the Shtrayu Empire, and much more. Surprisingly, Kazuya manages to piece it all together. And with a map of the world, Kazuya was able to confirm that he is indeed in the far future of Earth.

"The whole thing just sounds really preposterous, isn't it?" Neizai said.

"I don't think _preposterous_ is even a good enough word for it." Kazuya mumbled. "Still, I suppose I should be glad I'm not in a totally different world in a different dimension."

"Hehe. This isn't a fairy tale." Neizai chuckled.

"Noted." Kazuya nodded before looking at Neizai sternly. "Tell me, Neizai."

"Hm?"

"If what you say is true, that I was in stasis for so long. Why did you bring me back?"

Neizai said nothing but looked down to the center of the arena where all the international figures gathered. "Because of her."

Kazuya followed her line of sight to the very center. A young blonde girl dressed in a red royal dress with her hair styled with braids wrapped in two buns, was walking regally towards the end of the platform where two men stood with a large crown between them. And just behind them is a large hulk of a machinery standing tall but rusted. One was elderly around his 70s wearing red holy robes, Gen Po Chiina, while the other man, who looks to be in her early 40s, wore a maroon red and black shirt, black pants, and a white cape, Babalun Mesut, chancellor of the Shtrayu Empire. The blonde girl is escorted by her personal escort and bodyguard, a woman that was almost two heads taller than the blonde girl. She wore a reddish formal wear with a waist-length white cape.

"That girl is Princess Lashara Earth of the Shtrayu Empire. The late emperor, Koyo Earth, was diagnosed to a chronic illness which left him bedridden but eventually passed away recently." Neizai said.

"So this is the Princess's coronation, huh? She's looks young. Younger than me." Kazuya replied.

"Twelve years old."

"Twelve, huh?" Kazuya furrowed his brow. "A twelve year-old given leadership over an entire nation, an empire no less...That's not a very thrilling way to live a childhood."

"Hmhm." Neizai chuckled. "Most people would say she is very fortunate and lucky to hold that position and status."

"Well..." Kazuya smiled nervously. "Most people are idiots. Being the ruler of a nation doesn't mean you can do whatever you want but being the most responsible person there."

"Indeed." Neizai agreed.

"Who is the woman walking behind the Princess?" Kazuya asked.

"That is Chiaia Flan, the princess's personal escort and bodyguard. A very skilled young combatant but she lacks real battle experience." Neizai looked at the end of the platform where the two men flanked the crown. "The old man in holy robes is Gen Po Chiina, the Pope of the Holy Church. The man standing with him is Babalun Mest, Chancellor of the Shtrayu Empire."

"Chancellor..." Kazuya murmured before gazing at Neizai. "I assume with the late emperor gone, this Babalun is in charge of the entire Shtrayu Empire."

"Well, most of it." Neizai answers. "But not total control. Aside from that, this is the reason I revived you from stasis."

"Huh?" Kazuya raised a brow.

"Babalun is an ambitious individual. He has a strong desire to rule and being underling to a twelve year-old empress does not sit well with him."

Kazuya frowned. "He plans to do away with her?"

"A simple answer, but yes." Neizai nodded. "I want you to protect her from any form of danger."

Kazuya stares at princess who was in front of the Pope. "I take it you serve one of the princess's supporters?"

"No. I work for Babalun."

"Huh!?" Kazuya widened his eyes and yelped but not loud enough to attract attention.

Neizai chuckled. "The truth is, I work for an individual who serves Babalun so I obey. However, let's just say that my superior and I don't agree with the way how Babalun intends to seize power. We will help him gain supreme authority over Shtrayu but we will not accept the idea of doing so by murdering the princess - Or should I call her Empress now."

Kazuya took a moment to digest all of it. He gazes to see the now-crowned Empress Lashara stood, facing the entire arena. "Why me?"

"Hm?"

Kazuya closed his eyes. "You could've asked any one capable enough to keep the princess-I mean Empress safe. Why go through all the trouble in waking up some random person from stasis to do so?"

"Let's just say that I believe everyone has a crucial role to play in the future." Neizai responds.

Kazuya stares at Neizai and thought to himself. It still didn't make sense. What did she mean by _crucial role_? Does that mean he is meant to do something in the future? What is his purpose for coming back? Kazuya didn't know what to make of it.

"Kazuya." Neizai spoke up. "I know I'm being very discourteous by asking you to do this after waking up in a place you can barely comprehend. But understand that as long as you are breathing now, you have a purpose. The world needs you for a reason. You just need to find it. Helping the princess will aid you in that. So I'm just giving you a little boost."

Kazuya stared at Neizai for a while before closing his eyes in deep thought. It's true. He cannot fully understand why he was here right now. But he obviously cannot get all the answers he want immediately. He has to look for it for himself.

He opened his eyes back at Neizai, undaunted. "I'll keep the Empress out of harm's way. Where do we begin?"

Neizai nodded. "If you are to protect her, you need to be accepted into her service. And to do that, you need to take part in the assassination attempt against her."

"Wait...Come again?" Kazuya asked, confused.

"It is as I say, if you simply go in, rescue her, and foil the assassination, she will immediately have suspicions on how you knew about the assassination and will believe that something is amiss." Neizai explains. "One thing you need to know is that Lashara is rather notorious for being extremely tight with and concerned about spending money. If she finds something valuable she will accept it without question. By then, if you can prove you are worth more than just a product then she will fully accept you into her inner circle. That will make guarding her even easier."

Kazuya nodded. "Noted. But-a..."

He looked to the skies and sees the humanoid-like mechas flying around, guarding the perimeter. "If this assassination involves using those...Sacred Mechanoids, you call them. I might need to see if I am able to pilot one at all."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Neizai said. "Come."

As she departs, Kazuya took one final glance at Lashara. He then gazes at the huge rusted black mecha that was displayed and glared before following Neizai.

* * *

 ** _Three days later_**

 ** _Nyon, Shtrayu Capital..._**

Over the last three days, Kazuya has spoken to Neizai about the history of Geminar. Over the last millennium, countries have fought wars with one another until the unearthing of Gaia, the black rusted Mechalord that they saw at the coronation ceremony. Since then, the Church has been maintaining strong stability between the countries to promote peace. However, Kazuya was surprised to hear that almost all of the Sacred Mechamasters, Sacred Mechanoid pilots, are women. While a very low percentage of them are male. Kazuya found it a bit odd but didn't ponder too much about it. When Kazuya arrived at the vast capital, he was enchanted by its beauty. While wooden but neat cottages holds the common people, the interior part of the city are made of diamond-like stone. Anyone such as Kazuya would have immediately mistaken himself to be in a fantasy world. Walking through the streets, Kazuya could see people walking around, minding their own business but he could also see separate groups of homeless people in the streets within the outer section of the city.

Still in his hooded cloak, Kazuya frowned. "Is it always like this here?"

"It's not just the capital, it's the same with the entire empire." Neizai replied.

"I take it Emperor Koyo hasn't been able to do much?"

"Correct. The homeless has been increasing in numbers since the late Emperor went ill. Babalun has been spending much of the government's revenue on his intent to control the country and the guards that patrols the city has not been treating the beggars kindly."

Kazuya watched and saw a quartet of Shtrayu guards harassing a homeless boy, who was holding something to his chest, a piece of bread.

"Hand it over, brat!" A guard shouted.

 *** _SMACK!_ ***

"I'll teach you what happens when you rob from us!" Another guard shouts after kicking the boy.

Kazuya glares at the guards and was even more upset when he noticed the surrounding peasants are pretending to not notice.

"Don't think about getting involved, Kazuya." Neizai suddenly said. "We're here to introduce you to Babalun. The last thing we need is giving him a bad impre-huh?"

Neizai looked to her side and noticed Kazuya was gone.

 *** _SMACK!_ ***

Neizai looks to the abusive guards and saw one of them being knocked out cold by a small rock thrown hard at his head. The remaining three guards looks to where the rock came from and sees a shadowy figure in the alley tossing a rock from his hands up and down, teasing them.

"You little-After him!"

The figure darted into the alley with the guards following. Neizai was about to follow them when she noticed that Kazuya was crouching in front of the boy.

" _How did he get there so quickly?_ " Neizai wondered.

"You alright, kid?" Kazuya asked.

The boy was still bruised from the beating. He looked about 13 years-old and with short dark yellow hair. He simply glared at Kazuya and held the bread tightly to his chest, obviously not trusting him.

Kazuya chuckled as he reached into his pockets and took out a pouch of coins he received from Neizai before holding it to the boy, looking surprised.

"Take it kid. You'll need it."

The boy smiled and reached for it but Kazuya suddenly held it away, surprising the boy again.

"You can have this kid. But you promise to never steal again." Kazuya said sternly. "I know that you are desperate to find something to eat but keep this up, and you will find yourself into an early grave."

Kazuya then brought the pouch to the boy's hands. "Use this money wisely. And learn some skills that will support you in life. You'll find your way. I promise."

The boy stares at Kazuya for a few seconds before gazing down at the pouch in his hands. He then stood up and bowed to Kazuya.

"I promise." He said determinedly.

Kazuya nodded and the boy ran off. When the boy was out of sight, Kazuya looked to his side and sees Neizai crossing her arms.

"I know, I know. I should keep a low profile." Kazuya sighed. "But if I did absolutely nothing then I will feel guilty about it later. At least, the guards doesn't know what I actually look like."

Neizai chuckled while shaking her head. "You are a fool, Kazuya...But not stupid one."

Kazuya smiled.

"Come, Kazuya. We have a meeting to attend to."

With that, the two headed for the Palace gates. Once near there, Neizai faced Kazuya.

"This is where we part ways, Kazuya." Neizai said. "A subordinate of Babalun will be notified to pick you up. Be sure to win Lashara's favor when you do."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your help, Neizai." Kazuya smiled. "I feel more at ease now, thanks to you."

"You are most welcome." Neizai nodded. "But stay safe. The world out there is dangerous and very unpredictable."

"Since when was it never?" Kazuya grinned.

Neizai nodded before departing. Kazuya, taking off his hood, then leaned on a nearby house and awaits for someone to pick him up at the Palace entrance.

 **"Kazuya!"** Raikou's matured, masculine voice called out. **"Are you certain that this is the best course of action? Do you believe Neizai is trustworthy?"**

" _Sigh...I can't say I trust her fully, Raikou. She seems to have something bigger in mind and I might just be a simple cog in her machine. But..._ " Kazuya responds telepathically, smiling. " _Since I'm technically alive and here, might as well do something to help people out. The new Empress Lashara is only 12 years-old and she is burdened with the responsibility of an entire empire. According to Neizai, she is departing for the Holy Land today. She can very well get assassinated on the way there. I'm not one to just let this blow over_ _._ "

 **"Hehe. Always one to voluntarily help others, like how you help that boy earlier. I shouldn't be surprised by your positive and calm demeanor in all this. Most folks ought to be spinning their heads in bewilderment and stress about being in a place they know squat about."**

" _Believe me, Raikou. I feel that way_." Kazuya nodded. " _It's just there's no point fretting about the past and present so much when I can doing some good in the future._ "

 **"Mm...Suit yourself."**

Kazuya opens his eyes with grin. " _Can I count on you to watch my back?_ "

 **"Need to ask?"**

Kazuya smirked as Raikou went silent. There was no meaning fretting about what one doesn't have but savor what he does. Kazuya had troubled adapting to his new surroundings but Raikou's presence helped him regained his composure and hold onto hope of understanding the new Earth, Geminar. He reached into his shirt and then took out a necklace with a broken jade amulet with the same winged crest on his shirt, attached to it and stared at it with a hint of sadness.

"Kazuya Yamamori, I presume?" A sweet but mischievous voice was heard as Kazuya look towards the Palace gates after putting away his amulet. A pale-skinned girl with chest-length green hair and pink eyes, approaches. She wore a black dress and black high-heels.

Kazuya stared at the girl. There was something...Familiar about her. Too familiar, but Kazuya can't seem to place it.

"Yes." Kazuya nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doll." Doll. Another familiar name like Neizai's. "Follow me."

Kazuya furrowed his brow but followed as told. Once inside of the Palace, Kazuya was amazed by the architecture of it. Exactly ripped out from a fantasy novel.

"First time ever seeing a palace's interior?" Doll asked.

"No. But I have seen places as beautiful...I think." Kazuya answers. Staring at Doll, Kazuya had to ask the question that he did with Neizai. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, we've never met." Doll quickly answered.

Kazuya frowned but didn't press the issue. Minutes later, after walking through all those halls and corridors, Doll and Kazuya came to a door.

 *** _Knock_ * _Knock_ ***

"Enter." A grizzly voice called out. Doll opened the door as Kazuya enters to see Babalun looked out of a large window overlooking the entire capital. His office contains books and files bundled in many shelves, as though it was his personal library. Babalun looked back and sees Doll and Kazuya.

Doll bowed to the Shtrayu Chancellor. "He is here."

Babalun walked up to Kazuya, who stood firm and unwavered. The two stared at each other for a moment, analyzing one another in complete silence.

"Hmph." Babalun finally mumbled. "It seems a child like yourself doesn't even understand proper morals. When in the presence of one such as the Chancellor, you should kneel."

Kazuya frowned at the adult. " _Is this guy for real?_ "

When Kazuya still didn't bow, Babalun turned his back on him for second before swinging a fist at Kazuya. Noticing the attack, Kazuya leapt back just in time before Babalun left a crater on the floor and Kazuya got into fighting position.

Babalun smirked at the glaring Kazuya. "At least you have good reflexes. You might be of some use to me. Doll, take our new subject to our strike team. Let's see if he is able enough."

Kazuya raised a brow while Doll bowed and gestured Kazuya to follow in which he did. Needless to say, Kazuya already took a great disliking to Babalun.

 **"He's a prideful that one."** Raikou spoke up. **"Making him an enemy is easier than making friends with his grandmother."**

" _It's people like him that gives arrogance a worse name._ " Kazuya thought. " _Prides like that is what makes people do something very stupid_."

 **"Agreed."**

Kazuya follows Doll downstairs into a vast underground chamber with very limited lighting, no doubt they are underground. Doll brought Kazuya to a open area where he sees several pairs of giant Mechanoids dueling it out.

" _Sacred Mechanoids_." He thought. The two approaches a masked individual who wore a red tabard with yellow linings over a pink shirt, blue pants, and white mask with a hint of blue on its left side with a red headdress.

"Hey there." Doll called out.

The masked man turned around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely. "You're suppose to be on standby."

"Just picked up a new recruit." Doll gestured.

The masked man stares at Kazuya, who simply stares back.

"Hmph. Has this commoner even piloted a Sacred Mechanoid?" The masked man asked but got his answer when Doll simply shrugged. "I have no use for inexperienced whelps."

"Well, the chancellor insists." Doll counters with a smirk.

"Fine." The masked man sighed, facing Kazuya. "You, head for one of the Sacred Mechanoids over there. Let's see if you are capable."

Kazuya looked to where the masked man was pointing. Large egg-like cocoons are lined up.

"Choose one and get to it. Hurry up."

Kazuya listened begrudgingly as he took off his cloak, placed it to the side, and walks towards the cocoon.

" _That outfit._ " Doll thought curiously.

Kazuya approaches one of the cocoons and gazes at it for a moment before touching it with his hands.

 *** _Flash_ ***

Kazuya suddenly blinked. For brief moment, he was within a dark cave with molten lava around and in front of him, a silver haired adult maiden begins to ascend into an increasingly bright light.

Suddenly, Kazuya was back where he was in the dark underground chamber. For a split second, he was in a complete daze in what he saw. A vision? Kazuya snapped back into reality when he noticed circular rings around the place where he is touching the cocoon. Then, the cocoon created a space within as Kazuya's body was lifted inside. It felt strange at first but Kazuya calmed down when he was placed down at the cockpit seat, at the chest. Within a few seconds, the Sacred Mechanoid was beginning to move as the cocoon takes form. Finally, as Kazuya's Sacred Mechanoid fully emerges, he took a deep breath glanced at the interior and controls.

"This is incredible." Kazuya remarked. "To think this thing is a machine but organic as well."

Kazuya muses over his position before noticing stunned gossip around him. Looking outside as well as seeing through monitor screens, he could see everyone staring at his Mechanoid in complete awe, including Doll and judging from the stance the masked guy was, he was surprised too.

Kazuya's Sacred Mechanoid was significantly different to the other Mechanoids in many ways. First off, while most Mechanoid's have distinctive parts that looks like animals, Kazuya's Mechanoid looks like that of a knight's full body armor. This set of armor has a round helm with a face guard that has a "Y" shaped blue visor with two notable golden eyes. Attached to the forehead area and around towards the back is a crown-like ornament, with three short horns. One on each side and one on the forehead which is the longer than the ones on the sides. A raven-colored, ponytail-like plume can be seen stretching to the back. The shoulders are fairly squared and moderate in length and width. They're decorated with a blue and white swallow bird on each side. The upper arms are protected by oval-layered metal vambraces which sit quite well under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have two retractable blades attached on each upper side of the forearms, sharpened. The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal, mimicking the appearance of muscles and covers both the front and the back. The abdomen is made from various layers of pointed metal sheets. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin. The upper legs are covered by squared, fully covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have metal spikes near the ankle. Overall, the Mechanoid was fairly slim. However, the most distinctive feature of Kazuya's Mechanoid was the color: It was overall white with light grey linings at certain parts of the body.

"H-Hey...Am I seeing things?" A nearby guard muttered.

"A white Sacred Mechanoid?"

"That's impossible..."

Kazuya raised a brow. "Should I feel uncomfortable?"

 **"Ignore them, Kazuya."** Raikou stated. **"It seems you can use a Mechanoid. Try doing some basic movements."**

As suggested, Kazuya moved the controls and his hands and feet. His Mechanoid looked to its hands as they opened, closed, and turned. Next, Kazuya's Mechanoid begins doing some exercise warm-ups. Much to his surprise, the Mechanoid functions exactly like a human body. Afterwards, Kazuya proceeds to casually walk backwards and then forwards before picking up speed into jogging, then running, and finally sprinting with ridiculous speed.

"This Mechanoid is out of this world!" Kazuya remarked.

Heading straight for a wall, Kazuya's mechanoid made a huge jump up and grabbed the bricks sticking out of the wall before jumping from one wall to another, to the roof, and back to the ground.

 **"Hm...Moves are decent."** Raikou said. **"Try some reflexes and fighting moves."**

"Roger that." Kazuya smiled with enthusiasm.

Kazuya's Mechanoid made some basic punches, kickes, flips, and somersaults. He then drew his retractable blades and did some practice swings. Finally, Kazuya ended his session when he did a spin attack with his blades before retracting them back. All was silent in the chamber.

...

 *** _Clap_ * _Clap_ * _Clap_ ***

Kazuya glanced to see Doll giving him an applause, impressed from his quick adaption of the Mechanoid controls. Her clapping was followed by the others around the chamber. Kazuya couldn't help but smile.

"Nicely done." Doll praised. "The world lacks many male Mechamasters. On top of that, a very skilled male Mechamaster."

Kazuya gave off a fake smile to the green-haired girl. "Beginner's luck."

He looked to the side to see the masked man simply staring at him, arms crossed. As Doll looked to her superior, the masked man simply looked away and begins to walk out of the chamber.

Doll grinned slyly. "Someone looks jealous."

Kazuya frowned at that.

* * *

 ** _That night_...**

Kazuya was standing in an empty solders' barrack. It was made of heavy bricks with a one small window at the top revealing a first quarter moon. It was significantly dirty and there was the stench of litter all over. With a sigh, Kazuya went to work and tried to clean it up. Technically he isn't stay there forever but still, he had to make it a place to be able to sleep. Finally after thirty minutes of very quick but efficient cleaning, the barracks looked brand new. Kazuya sat on his supposed bed...which is on the floor.

It was a busy day and Kazuya needed to rest. After several training sessions, the masked man returned to the chambers and informed Kazuya that he will spearhead the assassination attempt on Lashara, much to Kazuya's surprise. Still, Neizai did say she was working with Babalun. Maybe she or her superior vouched for Kazuya. Either way, everything was going as planned for now. The assassination will take place within a week from now, much to Kazuya's dismay. The longest week with two unlikable d-bags bossing him around.

"This is going to be one boring week." Kazuya yawns.

 **"Can't do anything about that, can we?"** Raikou replies.

" _Sigh_...Yeah, but I can still use that time to get more accustomed with my Mechanoid."

 **"Agreed."**

"Alright." Kazuya prepares to lie down. "Time to-...What the hell?"

Kazuya suddenly begins to feel a bit lightheaded. Things around him begin to look like their multiplying. Kazuya snapped out of it when he closes his eyes and fiercely shakes and rub his head.

 **"Something wrong?"**

"Y-Yeah...Just got a bit dizzy. Probably because of all that practice."

 **"Not likely. You weren't showing any signs of exhaustion after the whole session. This dizziness is of something else."**

"Seriously, Raikou?"

 **"You need ask?"**

...

Kazuya remained quiet before sighing. "The nostalgia...it's strong."

* * *

 **Next Time: Chpt.2 Initiation**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, Seraphius here. So little people reading fanfics of Saint Knight's Tale now. I guess it's no surprise since it has been years since then. Regardless, I still love this series. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

* * *

Here is an list of the Geminar nations and their territory:

Shtrayu Empire – France

Holy Land – Low Countries

Holy Church – Switzerland

Kingdom of Shurifon – German Empire/Denmark

Kingdom of Havoniwa – Italy


	3. Chpt 2: Initiaton

**Chpt.2: Initiation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tenchi Muyo War on Geminar series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC.**

* * *

 _A week has passed since my encounter with the strange, masked intruder. Shady as he is, I have reasons to doubt the guy's motives. But his words confirms one thing: he and Neizai are old acquaintances of mine from the past, Doll too perhaps, considering the nostalgia I felt in her presence. But how is that possible? According to Neizai, I was asleep for a millennium. If I had knew the masked man, Neizai, and Doll in the past, then could it be that they were also awakened from stasis? If so, why were they awakened? Who awakened them? There is just so many questions with very little information to go with. Still, there was no point pondering over something I have way of comprehending. So I simply waited..._

* * *

 ** _Northeastern Border of the Shtrayu Empire…_**

The night was young and was blessed by a beautiful full moon. The landscape was green filled with lush forest and a river flowing into a large ravine. On the edges of the ravine's entrance, two large cocoons with giant Sacred Mechanoids rested, hidden away from sight. Kazuya was sitting within the cockpit of one of them, pondering over the events that happened over the past week. He has made fine progress in controlling his Sacred Mechanoid but he feared that his soon-to-be enemies, Babalun and his masked servant, will know too much of his fighting capabilities so he simply did basic maneuvers. Unfortunately, Kazuya has been getting frequent headaches and dizziness which grew worse over the last few days. He took some time to dig on some details about his symptoms. Turns out, it was something called "Aho sickness" which is caused by the immense exposure to Aho energy that is common in the low lands unlike the sky floating Highlands which floats above the vast Aho space called the Ena Ocean. No surprise, Kazuya just woke up in a world covered in Aho energy so it's no wonder that his body is having issues adapting to the new environment. Not wanting to trouble others to ask for a cure, Kazuya kept it to himself. As of now, the masked man was within the other cocoon awaiting for Lashara to approach in her personal airship, the Swan. Kazuya simply sat in his cross-legged with his eyes closed, waiting patiently for the order to strike but panting a bit heavily.

 **"Are you sure you don't want to ask someone for treatment?"** Raikou said. **"Your symptoms are only getting worse. If you don't do something about it your condition is going to go critical or perhaps irreversible."**

"You may be right..." Kazuya smiled, sweating a little. "But I was inside a palace which is Babalun's home. Wherever, I go his eyes follow me."

 **"So you noticed you were being spied on."**

"Of course they'd spy on me. If I did ask for treatment, Babalun would have used that his advantage. I'm not about to allow myself to become the old man's puppet."

 **"Noted. Still, you need to find a way to at least deal with those symptoms or its going to seriously damage your health."**

"Agreed. I'll see if Empress Lashara is willing to lend me some aid after...Our assassination attempt on her..."

 **"...Hmm...We are in a very bad position either way. Might as well get this over with."**

"Beggars can't be choosers, Raikou. I'll bare with it for a while longer and hope we get lucky."

 **"Lucky? If I recall, you're a total nonbeliever when it comes to luck."**

"You got a better idea then I'm all ears for it."

 **"..."**

"Guess not."

Kazuya grinned. For a moment, his symptoms died down for now. He can only hope they don't hit again during the mission or things can go downhill VERY quickly. Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by a massive outburst of high-pitched sounds. Koros, the cute little furballs with two tails begins chirping loudly outside. As their red eyes glow in the dark, their call got Kazuya looking to the sky. There he sees a floating terrain-made vessel, the Swan. Kazuya furrowed his brow as he gets ready to move in.

"It's here!" The masked man informed. On cue, Kazuya placed his hands on the two handles as the cocoon begins to change form. As his white knight-like Sacred Mechanoid stood on standby, the Swan begins to soar below the moonlight, entering the ravine.

" _Time for some covert mobility. You ready for this, Raikou?_ " Kazuya asked mentally.

 **"Ready is my middle name."**

" _You don't even have a last name_."

 **"Shut up."**

Kazuya snickered before the masked man called. "Enough daydreaming, fool. Go! Now!"

"Whatever..." Kazuya murmured with a hint of contempt as his Mechanoid took off.

Ascending, Kazuya can faintly hear the masked man speaking smugly. "Little Empress Lashara, your pathetically short reign has come to an end."

Kazuya frowned from the sound of that.

 **"Tsk. Sick little _baka~_."** Raikou scowled. **"You should've let me take over for while and let me skin'em."**

" _The guy doesn't deserve it. I doubt he can hold his own in a real fight. Let someone else kick his sorried butt_."

 **"Hmph."**

Kazuya brought his mechanoid a certain distance from the Swan to see its appearance from the side. He can see several Koros roaming around on it but no guards.

"Raikou, do you detect any Sacred Mechanoids in there?" Kazuya asked out loud.

 **"...Just one."**

...

"Seriously? Just one?"

...

 **"The pilot is Chiaia Flan, the Empress's personal bodyguard."**

"Ha...Neizai did say she was good. Must be really tough since she's the only one here." Kazuya remarked sarcastically before gazing seriously again upon hearing the Koros, aboard the Swan, chirping loudly.

 **"Well, they know we're here now. So much for covert."**

"Are you certain there is just one?" Kazuya asked.

 **"Yes, there is only one...For now at least."**

"Raikou?" Kazuya inquired.

 **"There's another Sacred Mechanoid coming but it's not here yet."**

"Friends of Lashara's?"

 **"Probably."**

"Alright then." Kazuya brought his white Mechanoid above the Swan and landed on the larger section of the ship, in front of the dome building and waited. The overall plan was to use Kazuya as the bait to lure out Lashara's guard before the masked man could swoop in and kill the Empress.

 **"Are you seriously going to lure that one Mechamaster, Chiaia, away from the Empress?"**

"Didn't you say there is another friendly Mechanoid coming?" Kazuya smiled.

 **"How do you know it won't come to you instead?"**

"Just a hunch."

 **"Right..."**

And right at that moment, a pink and red mechanoid with pink fur at the back of its waist appeared, flipped in the air over Kazuya, and landed in front of him, carrying a giant longsword. It had a unique appearance resembling that of a fox.

"That didn't take long, Miss Chiaia Flan." Kazuya whispered.

The pink mechanoid plunged the longsword into the ground before reproaching.

"Are you aware that this ship belongs to Her Majesty Lashara Earth of the Shtrayu Empire?" Chiaia proclaimed.

Kazuya didn't respond. Instead he drew out his retractable blades on his Mechanoid's forearms.

"Fine." Chiaia spoke up. "If you refuse the answer, I have no problem forcing one out of you."

With that, the Chiaia's Mechanoid lifts the sword and lunged at Kazuya. With the right blade, he blocked Chiaia's attack. She quickly rebounded and did three more strikes at the sides and then to the head but ended in a deadlock. Kazuya then loosened his push, causing Chiaia to go a bit off-balance before launching a powerful kick into her Mechanoid's belly, forcing her back some distance, much to her surprise.

Back in fighting stance, Kazuya can faintly her Chiaia mutter. "She's quick...And strong."

Chiaia attacks again only to be blocked by Kazuya again, who sweatdropped from her statement. "She thinks I'm a girl? Is a male Mechamaster really that uncommon?"

 **"You're asking the wrong person."**

"Ah...I was talking to myself." Kazuya rebuked.

 **"Difference?"**

"Shut up."

Kazuya charges at Chiaia as his mechanoid does a cross-slash.

 *** _CLANG_ ***

"Whoa!" Kazuya narrowly dodged a powerful parry when Chiaia used the force of his strike to counter. "She's got good form. That's for sure."

 **"Compared to yours, I'm not really impressed."**

"Oh, don't be such a hard critique." Kazuya noted before frowning at a blue mechanoid moving into the Swan. "Looks like our _big boss_ is inside."

 **"Hmph, so is our _new visitor_. They're both heading to the Empress's location."**

"Then we just have to play our part." Kazuya said after dodging a sneak attack from Chiaia, who tried to blind him just now. "Like I said, good form. Hm?"

Kazuya looked surprised when he saw violet-glowing fur coming out of Chiaia's Mechanoid's helm. The large one on its waist was also glowing violet.

 **"Look's like she's kicking it up a notch."**

"Then I'll pay her back." Kazuya's eyes begins to glow bright blue as his mechanoid's golden eyes did the same and the grey linings on the armor begins to glow bright blue as well.

 **"Let's brawl!"** Kazuya and Raikou shouted simultaneously. He lunged at Chiaia and landed a strong slash from the right which Chiaia blocked before he spins around and strike with his left blade. Chiaia narrowly blocked it too but Kazuya kicked her Mechanoid's hands with his Mechanoid's left foot, sending her sword into the sky, landing several yards away. Kazuya charged forward but Chiaia manages to unleash another spark of bright light, blinding Kazuya. He immediately knew she was trying to get her blade. Ignoring the light, Kazuya lunged for the area he last saw the blade. As the light cleared out, Chiaia just managed to grab the sword hilt but was forced to let go when Kazuya drops an axe kick. The two Mechanoids stares at each other when...

 *** _BOOM_ ***

"What the-?" Kazuya exclaimed in surprise.

"No!" Chiaia shouted. "This girl's a decoy!"

She turned for the building but Kazuya leaped over and stood in her way.

"Why you! Move it!" She took this opportunity to grab her sword and attack.

Kazuya easily blocks it, forcing her back. As the two continues to duel, Kazuya gazed at the rising smoke.

"That explosion came from outside of the dome building..."

 **"Hah! Looks like someone failed their side of the mission."** Raikou laughed.

"Hmm...Well, at least, the Empress won't be in anymore trouble." Kazuya sighed in relief. Then he noticed something at the corner of his eye: A black Sacred Mechanoid!

"The hell!? Why is Doll here?" Kazuya asked in confusion. He has seen Doll fighting in practice sessions during his time at Shtrayu's capital. To say she is deadly is a complete understatement. Kazuya then noticed Doll carrying a damaged blue mechanoid, the masked man's.

"Yup, he failed really miserably." Kazuya smirked with a sweatdrop as he sees Doll drag the blue mechanoid away while still getting shot at by the Sacred Mechanoid who probably saved the Empress.

Kazuya returned his attention back to his fight with Chiaia, who remarks on their current position. "It's just you and me now!"

"USELESS IMBECILE!" The masked man shouted through the comm as Kazuya frowned in annoyance. "We failed because you couldn't hold them at bay!"

"So says the guy who failed his." Kazuya chuckled.

"Silence! I have to retreat, but you must take responsibility for your error and kill Lashara yourself."

The transmission ended as Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Guess that's my cue for saying, _screw you_."

 **"What now?"** Raikou asked.

"Now, we pay a visit to Her Majesty." Kazuya replied.

 **"Deal with Chiaia and the newcomer first."**

"Right." Kazuya replied. "Hm?"

 *** _BOOM_ ***

Kazuya dodged the blast before turning to his new opponent, a dark yellow mechanoid with a bull-horned helm and armed with what appears to be a miniaturized cannon. "Hey, Raikou. Any intel on our new friend?"

 **"The newcomer's Wahanly Shume. A gizmo maniac from the Barrier Workshop. Supposedly, she's into heavy artillery and gunpowder."**

"Gunpowder? Hoh boy..."

"Hey there." Wahanly shouted out cheerfully to Chiaia. "Looks like someone needs a little help."

"You're suppose to be at the Workshop! What are you doing here?" Chiaia reprimanded.

"Rude." Wahanly sweatdropped. "I'm the one who saved the Empress."

"I don't have time for your gadgets! I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"You were suppose to capture her, not kill her right?"

"...So I was..." Chiaia muttered in defeat.

"It's two-to-one now. We totally have the upper hand." Wahanly said optimistically.

"Don't let your guard down. Her fighting style is completely unusual and fast."

"Cool." Wahanly remarked. "Retractable blades on the forearms! That's creative."

Kazuya raised a brow with a grin. "What an interesting pair..."

 **"Kazuya!"** Raikou called out. **"You need to end this quickly. Your ailment is starting to kick in again!"**

At that moment, Kazuya was feeling the dizziness. "Oh crap...Now that you mentioned it...Alright, enough toying around. Here we go!"

Kazuya's eyes glowed again as he suddenly did something to his Mechanoid with Chiaia and Wahanly witnessing it. His Mechanoid begins change from its humanoid form into that of a mechanical bird. It's overall body is like that of a eagle with feather-like wings, and talons. However, the tail feathers gives off the form of a swallow's tail. Ascending into the sky, Kazuya's Avian Mechanoid circles the Chiaia and Wahanly with blinding speed as the two Mechamasters are in shock after seeing that.

"Wahanly, what did she just-?"

"No way! Her Mechanoid just changed form!"

Kazuya's Mechanoid dives towards Chiaia who starts shooting energy blasts only for Kazuya to swiftly elude left and right before instantly changing back into humanoid form and sliced Chiaia's mechanoid's legs off, immobilizing her.

"What is that thing? A monster?" She shouted in disbelief.

In a blink of an eye, Kazuya shifted back into Swallow Mode and glides towards Wahanly.

"Hit her!" Wahanly screamed, shooting her cannon in vain. "Come on, hit her already!"

"Wahan!" Chiaia shouted. "How can a Sacred Mechanoid change forms like that?"

"I don't know! That shouldn't even be possible...Unless, you can somehow change the Mechanoid's pilot but...AAH!" Wahanly screeched. "I'm out of ammo!"

Right at that moment, Wahanly's Mechanoid was sent flying when Kazuya's Swallow Mechanoid grabbed her with the talons, ascends into the sky, and begins doing consecutive circular loops. Wahanly was trying desperately to break free but the spinning was too strong for her mechanoid to move. Kazuya then throws her into the Swan so hard that the entire ship felt the impact. With that, Kazuya turned his Mechanoid towards the dome building.

"Lashara." Kazuya murmured as his Swallow Mechanoid begins to descend straight for structure.

"No!" Horrified, Chiaia tries her very best to move. But with her Mechanoid's legs gone, she's a sitting duck. "Wahanly can you still-?"

She looked over to see Wahanly's out of her now cocoon-shaped Mechanoid, coughing and wheezing a bit. "A-haha. S-sorry Chiaia."

Chiaia sighed in relief before disabling her own Mechanoid, exits it, and sprinted towards the dome building. Upon reaching there, she spots another cocoon. The assassin has entered the building. Wasting no time, she sprinted inside to search for her Empress.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_...**

Lashara, who witnessed the second half of the fight was impressed by the assassin's combat performance. While digesting what she saw, footsteps from the stairs behind her could be heard. Showing no fear, the 12 year-old empress turned to see the assassin in the shadows.

"You certainly put on quite the show, Sacred Mechamaster." Lashara remarks softly with no fear. The figure begins to walk toward her only stopping once under the moonlight as Lashara's eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-You...You're not a girl."

"Afraid not, Your Majesty." Kazuya replied with stern demeanor before clenching his fists.

Lashara's surprised look remains for a few seconds before smiling. "Well then, what a surprise. We do not mind getting killed by a Sacred Mechamaster as strong as you. Although..."

Kazuya raised a brow at Lashara's grin.

"You don't seem to be the type to kill the harmless, judging how you didn't kill Chiaia and Wahanly when you could have done so."

Kazuya stared at the young Empress firmly in the eyes for moment before closing his eyes with a small grin. "I surrender."

"Surrender? Well, that's a bit unexpecting." Lashara remarked. "If you don't intend to kill us, you could simply just leave."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm a part of the assassination attempt on you, doesn't it?" Kazuya said.

"Indeed. You may be in the position to kill us, but it appears you are suffering from a nasty case of Aho sickness."

Kazuya blinked. " _She knows_..."

He smiling faintly as he was sweating from the ailment as usual. "It's that obvious, huh? You're right. I'm currently going through constant dizziness and it's getting worse by the day. Adjusting to this...New environment is taking its toll on me."

"We can see that. Still, it's rather impressive that you can still move so well after all you've done."

"Hm." Kazuya hummed before suddenly hearing a door being shoved open behind him.

Chiaia has her sword out, ready to attack Lashara's would-be killer.

"Why you!" Chiaia charged with her sword at Kazuya, who grabbed her sword and flung her towards Lashara, swiping her blade away. Chiaia got back up quickly and gestured her empress to stay back.

"At ease, Chiaia. Our little _assassin_ here has capitulated." Lashara informed.

"W-wait, what? Empress, how can you be sur-..." Chiaia got a good look at Kazuya, holding her sword. "Hold on...He's a guy!?"

Kazuya looked at Chiaia's blade for a moment before tossing it back at her, much to her surprise, before kneeling and closing his eyes, awaiting his fate. Not buying it, Chiaia brandish her sword and lunges at Kazuya.

"Chiaia, stop!" Lashara shouted, halting her bodyguard just before the blade made contact.

"Empress, not only did he attack and try to kill you but he managed to break into your chambers. You know only one man is allowed in there."

"Tis fine." Lashara grinned, much to Chiaia's surprise.

"But if people started to doubt your purity, it will damage the Empire's reputation."

"Which is not a problem, as long as people does not find out." Lashara smirked. "Primarily, he is a precious witness to the planning of tonight's incident."

Kazuya opens his eyes, looking at Lashara as Chiaia stayed her blade from him.

"Male Sacred Mechamasters are so rare that it's difficult to believe someone would waste him as an assassin." Chiaia stated, stepping to the side as Lashara approaches the kneeling Kazuya.

" _That_ r _are huh?_ " Kazuya thought.

"I doubt he is even a true assassin. If he was serious, he would have killed us without hesitation, you, Wahanly, and everyone on board to erase witnesses by now."

"True enough." Chiaia nodded.

"Besides..." Lashara grinned even more. "Whoever is behind this has decided to use him as a sacrificial pawn, so who is to say we cannot keep him for ourselves."

Kazuya blinked in surprise just as Chiaia is stunned. "But why, Empress?"

"Think about it, he is a young, powerful, male Sacred Mechamaster. He can be useful to us in more ways than one." She proudly stated with a shade of pink on her face. Chiaia got her mistress's idea and blushed as well.

"Now then..." Lashara spoke to Kazuya. "What is your name?"

"Kazuya. Kazuya Yamamori, Your Majesty."

"Kazuya...Yamamori." Lashara raised a brow. "That's an unusual name. Are you from the Highlands?"

"Well, I am new around here. So..."

"I see. Tell us if we're wrong." Lashara began again. "But you never planned on killing us tonight from the start but with an ulterior motive, weren't you? Since you didn't run away when you had the chance."

Chiaia stares hard at Kazuya, awaiting his answer.

"You are correct. I had no intention of spilling blood. I was simply an _unwilling servant_ to your enemy so taking part in this assassination and get caught is the best way out for me."

Lashara smirked with intrigue. "Aren't you concerned that we can execute you for this?"

"The possibility is rather high there. But I trust my instincts that you are not that kind of person, Empress. If you really wanted me dead in the worst way possible, you wouldn't be here talking to me as you are right now. Besides, Your Majesty, it's better to die a free man than live an entire life serving the unworthy."

"My, my, we like the way you think." Lashara muttered, still smiling. "Then from this day forward you are mine. You will serve me and only me. Is that clear?"

Kazuya smiled. "Anything is better than serving _that_ guy."

"Then its settled. We'll talk more in the morning." Lashara nodded before turning to her bodyguard. "Chiaia, escort Kazuya to his ' _quarters_ ' for the night."

Chiaia blinked from the command but nodded seconds later. "Understood."

"Once he is...Settled in...Get some rest as well." Lashara left to get ready for bed.

Kazuya stood back up and raised a brow at the suspicious pause in Lashara's words. He looked at Chiaia who is glaring at him as she marched up to him and spoke. "Listen carefully. Empress Lashara may trust you but I don't. We'll be asking you some questions real soon so don't try anything funny. If you do, I'll gut you. Clear?"

"I understand." Kazuya replied calmly. "I'm under your jurisdiction, so I won't oppose."

Chiaia walked towards the stairs, escorting Kazuya to into the dome.

 **"Looks like you're not out of the woods yet."** Raikou remarked.

" _Guess so. I wouldn't be surprised if my quarters is actually a cage._ " Kazuya chuckled. " _Still, it's completely natural since I tried to assassinate the Empress. I'd do the same._ "

 **"One step at a time for now, I suppose. But don't tempt her to think of you as a threat."**

" _I hear ya. I also have some important questions for the Empress but that can wait. Above all else, we're in good hands now_." Kazuya looked at Chiaia, who looked back with another glare. "... _Well, at least I_ _hope_."

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **Next Time: Chpt.3 ****Meeting New Faces...And Old**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, Seraphius here. It's difficult to do work and write fanfic at the same time. But I'm sure everyone has heard this excuse, no matter how annoying and true it is. Anyway, I am sorry for the wait. And I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**


End file.
